Vehicles with roll bars frequently require the attachment of accessories, objects, or removable components for safe or convenient operation. “Roll bar” means a bar or bars extending around a vehicle in any direction. Roll bars can be part of a roll cage and are often found in motor sport vehicles for the purpose of strengthening the vehicle's frame, and protecting occupants from injury during collision or vehicle overturn. “Vehicle” means any instrument or means of travel or transportation, including but not limited to: helicopters, drones, remotely operated vehicles, automobiles, all-terrain vehicles (ATV), neighborhood electric vehicles (NEV), tractors, motorboats, boats, naval vehicles, motorcycles, golf carts, Go Karts, buggies, carriages, trailers, dollys, bicycles, and the like.
Accessories which attach to vehicles can include lamps or light fixtures, weapons or firearms, cameras, surveying equipment, mirrors, signs, flags, or other similar objects. Examples of the attachment of such accessories are illustrated in the following patents or published applications:
Sacknoff U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,088 (system for mounting a side mirror onto a vehicle), Morford U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,094 (system for mounting firearms onto a vehicle), McHugh U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,296 (system for mounting lamps onto a rotatable rod), Walker U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,180 (system for carrying cylindrical articles on a recreational vehicle), Woods United States Patent Application No. 20120180643 (system for mounting weapons onto a vehicle), Miller U.S. Pat. No. 8,905,282 (system for mounting a weapon onto a vehicle), Jordan U.S. Pat. No. 9,050,936 (system for mounting accessories onto a boat tower or tow pylon), Jaramillo World Intellectual Property Organization Patent No. 2015033188 (system for mounting a high caliber firearm onto an air, naval, or land vehicle), and Rauschert U.S. Pat. No. 9,475,432 (system for mounting accessories onto a vehicle door hinge).
The average person wishing to attach an accessory to their vehicle may struggle to identify compatible hardware for attachment, or may struggle to successfully, safely, and appropriately attach their accessory. Certain accessories require specific skills, knowledge, or equipment for attachment or subsequent removal. Hiring a third-party for attachment or removal can be prohibitively expensive and outweigh the value of the accessory. When attached correctly, some accessory mount assemblies are inherently unstable and are prone to vibrate, break, detach, or otherwise fail during vehicle operation. Stability and durability are especially essential for the attachment of accessories to vehicles which travel over uneven terrain or through unimproved environments.
It is also desirable to attach objects or accessories to structural or engineered frameworks such as trusses, canopies, and the like. “Frameworks” means any supporting structure on a building, vehicle, furniture, or object. Consider individuals utilizing space at concerts, festivals, convention centers, flea markets, or church gatherings, who desire to attach signs, light fixtures, flags, merchandise, electrical equipment, lawncare equipment, fire extinguishers, first aid kits, speakers, radios, cup holders, or other objects to their tables, chairs, tents, cables, fencing, decorative or supportive architectural building detail, and the like. Rods, posts, poles, beams, rails, and struts are made of varying materials and exist in varying sizes and shapes; although, generally in cylindrical or rectangular designs. It can be difficult for the average person to identify the most suitable device, material, or assembly to affix objects to any of the aforementioned structures; this is especially true when the object exceeds one pound or may be subject to inclement weather conditions, abrasive chemicals, or extreme temperatures.
Accordingly, there is a need for an industrial-strength clamp system that is sturdy, durable, inexpensive, convenient to attach and to remove, adjustable, and designed to accommodate vehicle roll bars, frameworks, structures, accessories, and other objects of varying materials, sizes, and shapes.